Deux Weasley Pour Une Delacour
by VagabondeLily
Summary: /!\ Ames extrêmement sensibles, s'abstenir. /!\ Mariée depuis peu, Fleur ne se satisfait plus de son époux Bill, elle va alors chercher de l'affection ailleurs, quitte à la forcer...
1. Chapter 1

**Deux Weasley pour une Delacour.**

**1 - Et l'araignée tissa sa toile.**

Ronald Weasley était brisé. Brisé, mutilé, déchiré, en milles morceaux éparpillés. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait un jour été. Un cataclysme était entré dans sa vie. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, il ne s'en était pas méfié. Et aujourd'hui, il était prisonnier d'une situation qu'elle était la seule à contrôler. Elle.

Son frère ainé Bill avait épousé sa fiancée, Fleur Delacour seulement quelques mois auparavant. Ils s'étaient connus alors que celle-ci faisait un stage à Gringotts, la banque de sorciers où Bill travaillait. Seuls eux étaient en mesure de détailler le déroulement des évenements qui les avaient conduits à, petit à petit, former ce couple si uni. En apparences. Toutefois, Bill n'avait pas été le premier des Weasley à rencontrer Fleur. Celle-ci, championne de Beauxbatons pendant le tournois des trois sorciers à Poudlard, avait en effet fait la connaissance de Ginny, et plus spécifiquement de Ron, à cette occasion.

Dire que Ron n'était pas tombé sous son charme, aurait été un mensonge. Et, comme bien d'autres garçons avant lui, il avait tenté d'inviter Fleur au bal. Peine perdue. Celle-ci n'avait pas un regard pour lui. Et c'est tant bien que mal qu'il s'en était remis, accueillant quelques années plus tard, ses fiançailles avec Bill, avec une nonchalence sincère et de la joie non feinte, pour son frère. Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant que cet évenement allait marquer pour lui, le début d'un calvaire honteusement inavouable.

Tout avait démarré un mois jour pour jour après la cérémonie qui avait officialisé l'union de Bill et de Fleur.

**FLASH BACK : **

La journée avait été éreintante, les Weasley avaient passé leur après-midi à dégnommer le jardin qui commençait à contenir bien trop de monde. La nuit venait juste de tomber quand Ron, épuisé, avait décidé d'aller se coucher. Souhaitant bonne nuit à Hermione du bout des lèvres, il rejoignit sa chambre.

Grâce au départ de Percy et des jumeaux, de l'espace avait été libéré, et Ron n'avait plus à partager sa chambre avec Harry, qui demeurait à présent dans celle de Percy, les rares fois où il n'était pas en mission. Celle des jumeaux était occupée par les jeunes mariés qui ne s'étaient pas encore trouvés de nid douillet.

Ron prit à peine le temps de se déshabiller avant de se coucher. La fatigue était telle, qu'il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Et quand, quelques heures plus tard, la porte de sa chambre se mit à grincer, il ne sut pas trop s'il fallait le mettre sur le compte d'un rêve ou si c'était bien réel.

Quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre. Il vit une silhouette se déplacer, passer la porte et se rapprocher. Sa vision, encore floue, ne put précisément reconnaitre la personne, ni même déterminer s'il était bel et bien réveillé et si ce qu'il voyait était réellement en train de se produire.

Il fini par comprendre qu'il ne révait pas quand il sentit son lit s'afaisser de quelques centimètres. Effrayé, il ouvrit plus largement les yeux, mais le clair de lune ne put lui permettre de découvrir qu'une seule chose. C'était une femme.

Ron fut rassuré. ça ne pouvait être qu'Hermione. Même si sa mère leur avait strictement imposé des chambres séparées, il n'était pas rare qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Il était toujours plus agréable pour elle de dormir dans les bras de Ron et dans un vrai lit, que sur un lit d'appoint à entendre le charabiat que Ginny débitait parfois dans son sommeil.

Il sentit des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes et des mains carresser son visage. Il y avait quelque chose d'étranger dans ces gestes, mais Ron, abruti par la fatigue, ne parvenait pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Détendu, il la laissa jouer avec ses mèches rousses et mordiller ses lèvres.

Il fini par réaliser que quelque chose clochait définitivement quand il sentit du sang perler sur son menton. Du sang qui ne pouvait provenir que de la morsure dont sa lèvre inférieure avait été victime. Hermione n'était pas de ce genre là. Hermione était douce, elle avait des gestes tendres, affectueux, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être sauvage de cette façon. Quelque chose clochait. Définitivement.

"Hermione ?"

Un petit rire retentit dans la pièce. Un rire familier mais auquel il était incapable d'attribuer un propriétaire. Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont il était certain, ce rire cristallin, enjoué et enfantin, n'était clairement pas celui d'Hermione.

Ron eut un mouvement de recul. Sa tête heurta le mur derrière lui. Se massant le crâne en grommelant, il tenta de tenir à distance sa teigneuse assaillante. Tatonant sur sa table de chevet, il chercha du bout des doigts l'interrupteur qui éclairerait la pièce, et qui ferait la lumière sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

Une main tenta de l'en empêcher, et, après une dure bataille, il fini par parvenir à actionner ledit interrupteur. Il étouffa un juron en reculant le plus loin possible de son lit. Dessus se trouvait quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé surprendre. Esquissant un sourire, Fleur murmura :

"Rejoind moi..."

Elle tendit la main, mais l'horreur submergea Ron. Au souvenir des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé, l'envie de vomir le saisit. Il pensa à Bill et à Hermione, ces deux personnes qu'il adorait et qu'il venait de trahir par la faute de Fleur. C'était trop. Sa tête commença à tourner et une foule d'images dansa devant ses yeux, le culpabilisant terriblement.

"- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?! Tu es devenue folle ?!"

Puis, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et remplissait sa bouche d'un gout de fer qui lui donnait des hauts le coeur, il continua d'essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

" Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est pas en train d'arriver... Non, c'est pas possible...ça peut pas être en train de se produire...

Descendue du lit, Fleur se rapprocha de lui. Il tenta de lui échapper, mais la pièce était trop petite. Elle finirait par l'attrapper tôt ou tard. Il tenta de rejoindre la porte, mais constata très vite que la clef avait disparut, et il ne mis pas très longtemps à deviner où elle pouvait se trouver.

" Allez Ron, ne lutte pas... Tu sais que c'est inutile... Tu en as envie...Tu me désires. "

Ron se sentit opressé, la pièce était bien trop petite pour cette folle et lui. Puis, en désespoir de cause, et se rappelant que c'était à une fille qu'il avait affaire, il arrêta d'arpenter sa propre chambre, se redressa et ancra ses jambes sur le sol. Il savait qu'ainsi elle ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre, mais il était déterminé à lui faire passer l'envie de réitérer ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé. Fut un temps où il l'avait désiré. Mais quel garçon de 14 ans aurait put rester insensible à cette beauté ? Toutefois, cette envie lui était vite passée. Et depuis qu'il était avec Hermione, il n'avait pas d'yeux pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

Hermione... A ce souvenir, une immense vague de culpabilité le fit suffoquer. Les larmes menacèrent de lui monter aux yeux, mais il les refoula. Fleur ne devait pas voir le trouble qui l'assaillait. Alors, il reprit contenance et tenta de la tenir un tant soit peu à distance.

" Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'est Hermione que j'aime, et tu serais bien la dernière personne sur cette terre avec qui j'aurais envie de faire quoi que ce soit."

Loin d'être vexée, Fleur continua à jouer les sirènes et lui dit langoureusement :

" Il y 3 ans tu m'as demandée de t'accompagner au bal. Tu me désirais en ce temps là, et je suis sure que c'est encore le cas à présent. Hermione ... elle n'est pas...Ce n'est pas une femme pour toi...Elle n'est pas à la hauteur...Elle n'est pas comme moi..."

Ron explosa :

" Mais tu es folle ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? De quel droit tu oses parler d'elle comme ça ?! Et Bill, tu te souviens, ton mari ? Mon frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Comment peux-tu le trahir comme ça, n'avoir aucun respect pour lui ? Tu me dégoutes ! Et tu veux que je te dise, oui je t'ai désiré, mais c'était i ans ! Je ne ressent rien pour toi aujourd'hui, rien sinon du mépris ! va-t-en ! Va-t-en avant que je fasse quelque chose que nous puissions regretter ! "

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ron avait commis une erreur. En admettant qu'il l'avait désirée, il donnait à Fleur un avantage certain et ne faisait que renforcer son envie de le corrompre.

" Je m'ennuie Ron.. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aventure... Je ne suis pas faite pour le ménage et la cuisine. J'ai été championne du tournoi des 3 sorciers, il me faut de l'action si je veux prospérer. Et toi aussi. Je sais que tu as besoin de piment dans ta vie. Elle est si monotone avec cette Hermione. ça m'attriste, on dirait un couple de vieux. Ce n'est même pas mignon. Elle t'empêche de t'épanouir. Tu vaux tellement mieux. Et moi aussi. Ensemble, on pourrait être exceptionnels ! "

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar. Fleur était devenue folle, complètement folle. Elle ressemblait à une guerrière, une chasseuse, une prédatrice. Ron était sa proie. Et sincèrement, cela n'avait absolument rien d'excitant. Bien au contraire. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de ce que cette psychopathe pouvait lui faire subir. Et pourtant il savait, tout au fond de lui, qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se sortir de là sans être éclaboussé par la honte. Car Fleur était maligne, et il était persuadé que si il la faisait tomber, elle trouverait un moyen de l'entrainer avec elle pour amortir sa chute.

Le silence de Ron semblait avoir calmé Fleur qui avait lentement extirpé la clé de sa nuisette. Approchant dangereusement son visage de celui de Ron, elle murmura :

" Je vais te rendre ta liberté pour cette nuit mon petit oiseau farouche. Mais je reviendrais, je te le promet."

Ron s'en serait bien passé. Mais il ressentit un réel soulagement en voyant Fleur se diriger vers la porte. Toutefois, avant d'avoir définitivement quitté la pièce, elle fit demi-tour et attrappa Ron par le col de son t-shirt, l'obligeant à s'abaisser à sa hauteur. Tout près de ses lèvres, elle chuchota :

" Je sais que tu ne parleras de ça à personne, tu es bien trop réservé et honteu pour te confesser. Et puis, je sais que tu ne ferait rien qui me causerait du tort, tu aurais trop peur des conséquences qui pourraient te retomber dessus. Si tu parles, c'est à Hermione que je couperai la langue. Si tu fuis, je te retrouverai et je t'obligerai à enterrer celle que tu aimes. Vivante. "

La terreur s'empara de Ron. Il avait beau savoir que Fleur était une femme qui physiquement ne faisait pas le poids, ses menaces, en revanche, avaient eut un impact considérable. En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle venait déjà de prouver qu'elle était suffisamment folle pour se prêter à une tentative de viol sur son beau-frère. Ron était persuadé que rien ne l'arrêterai. Et il ignorait encore ce que cela signifiait concrètement...


	2. Chapter 2

**Deux Weasley pour une Delacour.**

**2 - Elle attrappa sa première proie.**

Ron Weasley avait mal dormi, ce qui en soit, n'était pas réellement une surprise au vu des évenements qui s'étaient produits dans sa chambre au cours de la nuit. Toutefois, la fatigue ayant été tellement pesante, il lui était arrivé de fermer les yeux pour somnoler quelques secondes, mais le souvenir de la sensation de la présence de Fleur auprès de lui ne cessait de le réveiller en sursaut. Il en devenait fou.

Quand le premier coq chanta, le matin suivant, Ron était allongé sur le flanc, face à la fenêtre, les yeux ouverts observant distraitement les premiers rayons du soleil. Il se sentait faible, nauséeu, épuisé. Comme si toute la misère et la malchance du monde avaient décidé de s'écrouler sur lui, comme une maison avec de mauvaises fondations, ensevelirait ses occupants.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de sortir de son lit. Pas la moindre envie de descendre dans le salon, la cuisine ou n'importe quel endroit où il risquerait de croiser Fleur. Pas la moindre envie d'entendre qui que ce soit, de parler, de manger ou même de faire un geste. Il se sentait vide, comme éventré, comme si toute la vie dont il était empli avait foutu le camp durant la nuit.

On frappa à la porte. Il se surpris à sursauter et à tirer le drap jusqu'à son menton, comme un enfant effrayé des monstres qui pourraient se terrer sous son lit. Une tête passa par l'entrebaillement, une tête qu'il reconnu aussitôt du fait de la lumière du jour. Elle lui adressa un sourire. Ron se sentit soulagé en voyant Hermione s'approcher . Mais, même s'il n'avait pas été à l'initiative de ce qu'il s'était passé, et s'il avait tenté de repousser Fleur, il se sentait honteu, éclaboussé par la culpabilité, dans cette pièce qui abritait un si terrible secret.

Alors qu'elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, Ron se sentit défaillir. Toute sa vie il avait désiré cette proximité, mais, alors qu'elle se présentait à lui, comme souvent depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ron ne pouvait plus la supporter. Il aimait encore Hermione, il l'avait toujours aimée, et ce n'était pas les attaques furieuses de Fleur qui allaient y changer quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était lui qu'il ne supportait plus. Il ne supportait plus sa faiblesse, son incapacité à faire face à une femme aussi négligeable que Fleur, il ne supportait plus de n'être qu'un idiot étourdi et bon à rien. Il ne méritait plus Hermione. Mais l'avait-il seulement un jour mérité ?

Elle caressa du bout du doigt, la plaie visible sur la lèvre inférieure de Ron. Celui-ci, surpris par ce contact, tressaillit. Elle le regarda curieusement et lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Je ne me souviens pas que mes lèvres aient embrassé une telle blessure de guerre hier soir..."

_Si tu savais la bataille que j'ai dû mener..._Pensa Ron. Puis, voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, espérant qu'elle n'insisterait pas. Elle n'insista pas.

" Je descend déjeuner, tu m'accompagnes ?"

Il acquiesça et entrepris de se lever. Le courage lui était un peu revenu en présence d'Hermione. Elle insuflait cette volonté à quiconque la cotoyait. Elle pourrait même remotiver une limace si l'envie lui prenait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils venaient de quitter la pièce quand elle se souvint d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre. Elle l'invita à descendre sans elle, lui affirmant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Puis elle s'éclipsa. Ron n'eut alors qu'une envie, replonger sous ses draps. Mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, il descendit l'étroit escalier qui le séparait de la cuisine, et émergea dans la pièce qui, à son grand soulagement, était quasiment vide. La seule personne s'y trouvant était sa mère, déjà occupée à ses fourneaux, comme chaque matin depuis qu'il était né.

Il tira une chaise et s'assit lourdement alors qu'elle posait devant lui une tasse de chocolat fumant. Il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud, Ron pouvait se permettre de boire une telle boisson. Il avait à peine trempé les lèvres que la première question fusa :

" Que t'arrive-t-il mon chéri ?"

Sa mère était d'une perspicacité effrayante. Il fallait dire que les jumeaux lui avaient prodigué un bon enseignement. Son regard insistant détaillait le visage de son fils. Chacun de ses coups d'oeil se perdait sur ses cernes, ses yeux rougis, son teint terne et sa peau tiré. Il ressemblait à un cadavre. Aucun doute qu'avec cette tête là, Fleur lui ficherait la paix pour un moment.

" C'était juste une mauvaise nuit, m'man.

- Tu es sûr ? "

Il acquiesça, soulagé qu'elle non plus n'insiste pas. Il fallait dire que les femmes qui l'entouraient étaient d'une discrétion appréciable. Toutes. Même Fleur. Il suffisait de voir de quelle façon subtile elle avait caché son jeu.

Des rires retentirent dans l'escalier. La nervosité s'empara de Ron quand il vit Bill émerger en premier. Le grand sourire qu'il lui adressa ne fit que renforcer son mal-être. Derrière lui apparu Fleur. L'estomac de Ron se serra au maximum. Il tenta d'agir normalement mais surpris un regard qu'elle lui lança à la dérobée et que personne d'autre n'eut l'occasion d'apercevoir. Un regard accompagné d'un petit sourire mutin qui disaient clairement : _Je sais que tu es en train de vivre un enfer, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je jubile. _

Un frisson glacé parcourru le dos de Ron, mais, il vit Hermione qui descendait à leur suite, et il sembla se calmer. Il devait agir, faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester dans une telle situation, c'était trop pour lui, il allait devenir fou.

Incapable de rester dans la pièce plus longtemps, il attrappa sa tasse et rejoignit le jardin où une petite brise vint clarifier ses idées. Appréciant son breuvage, il observa le soleil qui s'élevait lentement dans le ciel, chassant les nuages de ses rayons lumineux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être un soleil lui aussi, éloigner les nuages, les emmerdes juste avec son aura. Mais c'était des conneries tout ça, ce genre de personne là, c'était pas lui. La seule chose qui le rapprochait du soleil, c'était ses cheveux, et encore, seulement quand l'astre se couchait.

Un bras vint entourer sa taille. Il tressaillit et faillit se dégager, mais il reconnu le parfum d'Hermione embaumant l'air, et il se détendit. Celle-ci se colla à son dos, et murmura en douceur près de son oreille.

" Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je te connais Ron."

Il redoutait qu'elle se mette à relancer le sujet. Silencieu, il la laissa continuer.

" Tu peux compter sur moi. Si tu as quelque chose sur le coeur, tu peux me le confier. Je suis là pour toi. Je le serais toujours."

_Toujours ? Même quand tu sauras ? Même quand je t'aurai mis au courant qu'elle m'a sauté dessus et que je n'ai pas réussi à la faire lacher prise ? Même quand je te dirais qu'elle t'a menacé pour me garder au silence ? Seras tu encore là après tout ça ?_

Du bout des lèvres, il embrassa sa main.

" Je t'aime tellement... Murmura-t-il."

Elle sourrit et se calla plus confortablement contre lui, elle aussi avait une tasse à la main. Les pieds nus dans l'herbe fraiche, elle tremblottait. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'entendit lui répondre.

" Je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Et au-delà si c'est possible."

Il sourit tristement à cette perspective. Vivre sa vie avec Hermione était la seule chose qu'il prévoyait dans le futur. Il ne se fixait aucun objectif, il n'avait fait aucun projet, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il continuerait à avancer, avec Hermione, tout s'articulait autour de cette irréfragable présomption.

Toutefois, Fleur se donnait un mal fou pour mettre à mal cette évidence. Elle n'avait laissé à Ron que quelques jours de répis. Très peu, mais suffisamment pour le faire douter des menaces qu'elle avait formulé, et d'une eventuelle nouvelle tentative de séduction.

Mais Fleur la folle furieuse avait frappé à nouveau. Elle était douée pour saisir l'occasion parfaite pour ne pas être surprise sur le fait. Elle lançait des regards quand tous avait les yeux détournés. Elle laissait ses doigts glisser sur la peau de Ron quand tout les autres étaient occupés ailleurs. Elle surgissait dans les pièces où il était le seul occupant et d'où il lui était difficile de fuir. Ron la haïssait. Et plus il le ressentait, plus elle exultait.

Ron ne pouvait plus se permettre la moindre solitude diurne. Ce qui, dans un sens l'avait rapproché d'Hermione. Mais, quand la nuit tombait, dans sa chambre, il redevenait un petit garçon terrorisé face à un monstre bien réel que les clefs, serrures et sortilèges étaient bien loin de freiner.

Et Fleur jubilait. Elle adorait sentir la peur qu'intimement elle lui causait. Elle jouissait de se savoir ainsi redoutée. C'était une prédatrice, une chasseuse, une de ses femmes qui ne vivent que pour le danger, qui ne s'épanouissent que de ces instants risqués et volés. Néanmoins, elle ne volait pas que des instants risqués, elle avait également capturé, emprisonné, toute la personnalité de Ron, sa joie de vivre, sa confiance, sa sérénité. Il ne dormait plus, il mangeait à peine. La douleur de la honte était lancinante et à chaque baiser donné par Hermione, plus insupportable.

Fleur surgissait partout. Partout. Surtout là où il ne l'attendait pas. Elle apparaissait comme un enchantement aux moments où Ron désirait le moins la voir. Elle avait même fait irruption un jour, dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il s'apprétait à prendre sa douche. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait entendue. Elle s'était glissée, silencieuse, comme un courant d'air, auprès de lui, complètement nue. Quand elle avait effleuré du bout des doigts son dos, il avait sursauté et laissé échappé un petit cri qu'elle avait tû de sa main sur sa bouche.

Mais il lui avait résisté. Il l'avait tenue à distance de toute sa force, de toute sa volonté. Il n'avait jamais cédé. Malgré toute l'agressivité et la tenacité dont Fleur avait put faire preuve, il avait tenu le coup. Pour ses principes, pour Hermione, pour Bill, et pour ne pas devenir sa proie. Et Fleur redoublait d'énergie, elle semblait instoppable, inépuisable, incapable de mettre un frein à son jeu dangereux. Elle était stratège, discrète, et elle se savait suffisamment puissante pour mettre Ron à genoux, malgré toute sa volonté de rester debout.

Elle appréciait de le voir se débattre. Elle aimait les hommes qui avaient de la personnalité. Comme son Bill. Mais elle savourait plus particulièrement le moment où elle sentait leurs résistances, leurs barrières s'effondrer pour la laisser devenir reine de ce royaume intime qu'elle avait convoité. Elle aimait sentir corps, coeurs et esprits lui appartenir. Mais Bill ne lui avait jamais offert cette rédition. Il avait toujours maintenu solidement ses murailles, les consolidant même. C'était lui qui l'avait conquise, lui qui l'avait soumise. Elle lui appartenait. Et Fleur détestait se sentir appropriée, mais sa possessivité et son ambition la poussaient à convoiter, à tenter d'obtenir ce qui par nature, se devait de lui être refusé. Fleur était une prédatrice.

Ron lui résistait. Elle aimait cette sensation, mais elle avait trop duré. Il devait se soumettre, plier face à sa beauté et sa tenacité. Sortir les griffes et les crocs n'avaient pas suffit à l'agenouiller. Mais Fleur était maligne, et il lui restait un recours. Si Ron ne voulait pas s'abandonner, elle l'y forcerait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deux Weasley pour une Delacour.**

**3 - La proie cessa de se débattre. **

Il était temps. ça avait trop duré. Fleur et Ron étaient d'accord sur ces mêmes points, mais leurs projets étaient divergents. Ron voulait mettre fin à cette relation macabre, repousser son assaillante une fois pour toute, redevenir maître du jeu, lui qu'on avait félicité en 1ère année pour avoir réalisé la plus belle partie d'échec de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Il n'allait surement pas se faire mener, stratégiquement, par le bout du nez, par cette folle furieuse française.

Fleur en revanche, n'avait pas envie que les chose s'arrêtent. Bien au contraire. Elle se sentait prête à pousser le jeu encore un peu plus loin. Parce que pour elle, c'était de ça dont il s'agissait, un jeu, un simple jeu. Et elle refusait catégoriquement l'idée de perdre face à un débutant. Car elle n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai. Des hommes, elle en avait envouté des milliers, convoité des centaines, et même forcé des dizaines. Fleur était une vélane. Elle avait mentit. Elle ne l'était pas qu'à moitié, dans son sang coulait cette magie en entier. Qui l'aurait épousée sans ça ? Quel homme sensé ? Quel homme lucide non épris uniquement de sa beauté ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas seulement d'une beauté rare, elle était aussi redoutablement intelligente. Et souvent, cette tromperie vouait les hommes à leur perte. Et leurs femmes avec.

Le soir où elle décida de pousser le vice plus loin, de faire pression sur Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde, elle était d'humeur taquine. Elle avait patiemment attendu que Bill s'endorme d'un sommeil lourd et profond, causé par une potion de sommeil. Cette nuit, la lune était pleine, et comme à son habitude, Bill avait préféré prendre les devants, se noyer sous des déluges de breuvages assommants pour être sûr que les coups de griffes qu'il avait reçu et qui avaient altéré sa personnalité, ne modifiraient pas son comportement une fois la nuit tombée.

Quelques heures après que le soleil se fut couché, elle se glissa hors du lit conjugal et descendit à l'étage inférieur. Elle caressa du bout des doigts, le bois et ses reliefs marqués, de la porte qui la séparait de Ron. Dans sa tête, elle avait entonné une effrayante berceuse qui donnait une dimension horrible à la scène qui était en train de se jouer. Lentement, elle laissa sa main se poser sur la poignée ronde de la porte que Ron ne prenait même plus la peine de fermer, sachant à quel point ce geste était inutile.

Discrètement, elle poussa la porte, se laissant envelopper par l'obscurité dans laquelle la pièce était plongée. Dedans, il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas même une respiration, et pourtant, elle parvenait à discerner, dans son lit, la silhouette tremblante de celui qu'elle désirait secrètement enlacer. S'aventurant dans la chambre, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, entonnant doucement de vive voix, la berceuse qui résonnait dans sa tête. Elle sentit la respiration de Ron s'accélerer. L'adrénaline commençait à courir dans ses veines, à danser, à l'ennivrer.

Avant que Ron ait put se dégager de son lit et s'éloigner, elle l'avait déjà atteint et faisait pression sur son thorax pour le maintenir à l'horizontale. Joignant le reste du corps à ce geste, elle s'installa en tailleur sur son torse et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'intimant au silence.

"Détends toi...Je ne te ferais aucun mal si tu coopères, tu le sais bien non ?"

Il lui lança un regard de dégout auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire.

" Comme je suis de bonne humeur ce soir, je vais te laisser le choix. On peut faire ça de manière douce, si tu veux bien coopérer. "

Il tenta de mordre la main qui le réduisait au silence. La colère de Fleur fut piquée au vif.

" Ou alors on peut faire ça de manière plus ou moins coercitive. A toi de voir. Je peux me contenter de t'enchainer, ou au contraire, t'enlever toute dignité, faire de toi un loque humaine, à peine capable de sentir ce que je te ferais subir. "

La peur fit son apparition dans les yeux de Ron. Il avait compris. Bien évidemment, il était loin d'être stupide. Il savait qu'un jour Fleur se lasserait, qu'elle finirait par en avoir marre de jouer avec ses amygdales, quand elle y parvenait.

Ruant comme un cheval fou, Ron tenta de la désarçonner, de la chasser. Mais elle tint bon. Elle ne paraissait plus s'amuser à l'occasion de ces scènes de rejet, elle était lassée, et pressée. Pressée de lui en demander plus, lui qui refusait de lui donner quoi que ce soit. La rédition ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Elle était venue chercher quelque chose sans quoi elle ne comptait pas repartir. Et Ron avait bien peur d'avoir deviné de quoi il s'agissait.

" Tu veux vraiment me faire passer pour un monstre ? Murmura-t-elle langoureusement. Pourquoi refuses-tu de coopérer ? ça serait tellement plus simple..."

Ron ne la regardait même plus. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, dans la nuit, il observait le temps s'égrenner, espérant voir au plus tôt son calvaire se terminer. Il avait lutté tant qu'il avait put, mais rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir venir à bout de la volonté de fer dont faisait preuve Fleur. Elle l'avait mis à genoux. D'un coup de baguette, par la force d'un sortilège impardonnable, elle lui avait retiré toute sa volonté, le réduisant à l'état de pantin de chair. Il n'avait plus de force, plus de courage. Il ne pouvait plus résister, il était piégé comme un moucheron sur une toile d'araginée. Même résister aux ordres murmurés de Fleur, il s'en sentait incapable. Il tentait pourtant, pensant à Hermione, à Bill, à l'once de dignité qu'il possédait...Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la lui prenne.

Et Fleur avait tout pris. Elle n'avait rien laissé, elle avait tout raflé. Tous ces concepts abstraits qui semblaient pourtant si concret à l'humanité qui les chérissait. Sa dignité, son amour propre, sa foi en l'être humain Ce n'était plus que des souvenirs lointain. Sa naïveté, son ingénue innocence, ce qu'il aurait dû partager avec Hermione et avec aucune autre avant elle. Tout ça, ça n'était plus. ça n'existait plus. Fleur avait tout détruit. Il n'était même pas devenu un homme, bien au contraire, cette nuit là, elle avait fait de lui une larve et une larve il resterait. Il n'avait plus la force de vivre.

Elle était allée trop loin cette nuit là. Elle ne l'avait pas ménagé. Il avait tout ressenti, absolument tout. Chacun des gestes de Fleur, leurs contacts, son souffle dans son cou, ses morsures, la chaleur de sa peau, les gouttes de sueur, sa respiration saccadée, ses ongles enfoncées dans sa chair. Il avait tout ressenti et il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, car il se savait marqué à jamais par ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Il sentait aussi ses propres larmes glisser le long de son visage pour venir mourir sur les draps déjà suffisamment malmenés. Il sentait sa peau trembler de ce froid paralysant qu'un être humain peut ressentir face à une situation qui l'horrifie. Il sentait son coeur battre, de façon irrégulière, altérant la vitesse avec un ralentissement effrayant. Et le douleur, la douleur qu'il ressentait aussi bien dans son âme que dans chaque parcelle de son corps. De ce corps qui n'était définitivement plus le sien. Il appartenait à Fleur maintenant, il n'était plus qu'une prolongation de cette silhouette si terriblement parfaite.

Incapable de bouger, paralysé par la magie qui pouvait parfois se retourner contre ceux qui l'utilisaient le plus humblement possible, Ron n'était plus qu'une statue. L'âme déchiré, il ne pensait qu'à Hermione, et au mal qu'indirectement il lui faisait subir. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : mourir. Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa la nuit, c'est ainsi qu'il occupa tout le temps pendant lequel Fleur abusa de sa faiblesse et de son corps. Il se mit à comparer les façons de mourir, à chercher la plus simple, la plus douloureuse, la plus calme ou la plus prétentieuse. Il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Mais il savait qu'il allait mourir. Parce qu'il était persuadé qu'Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et dans le fond, il se savait incapable de vivre sans elle.

Enfin, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Fleur, tremblante d'euphorie, se décolla de lui et il put enfin respirer librement. Le souffle court, elle se pencha et attrappa au sol, sa robe de chambre en soie qu'elle enfila tranquillement. Ron incapable de bouger la regarda faire, attendant anxieusement qu'elle daigne le délivrer de sa prison invisible.

Sans un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit prestement. Elle sortit sans faire un bruit et referma la porte derrière elle. C'est lorsque le petit déclic se fit entendre que le sortilège se brisa. Ron put retrouver l'usage de ses membres et bouger librement. Saisit de nausées, son premier geste fut de courir vers la seule fenêtre de sa chambre pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Les larmes mélées au rejets, prenant enfin conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, il se laissa choir sur le bord, incapable de se remettre de ses émotions. Une plainte déchirante monta en lui, du plus profond de ses entrailles, mais il l'étouffa, de peur d'alerter qui que ce soit.

Faible et désemparé, il se traina jusqu'à son lit, enfila les vetements qui lui avaient été arrachés, du mieux qu'il put, et le corps et le coeur douloureux, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller quelques secondes. Puis, incapable de rester une seconde de plus, allongé sur ce lit, il rejoignit l'angle le plus obscur de sa chambre, et s'y assis, ramenant ses jambes contre lui, et reniflant dans sa manche, les larmes qu'il possédait encore pour pleurer.

Tout son être n'était plus que culpabilité, honte et désespoir. Pendant les quelques heures qui restaient avant le jour, il observa la lune décroitre dans le ciel, comme l'abandonnant à son sort. Les images de la nuit passée ne cessèrent de le hanter, et comme traumatisé, il ne parvenait pas à se les oter de l'esprit. Il se dégoutait, se haissait. Rien au monde n'aurait put altérer son opinion de lui-même à cet instant là. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, que la mort vienne le chercher. Il n'avait pas assez de force, pour lui, aller la retrouver.

Le soleil fini par se lever, et ce matin là encore, le coq, qui était ponctuel, se mit à chanter. Ron laissa échapper un soupir et l'écouta avec tristesse, persuadé que cette fois-ci serait bien la dernière occasion qu'il aurait de l'écouter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deux Weasley pour une Delacour.**

**4 - Pendant que l'araignée tournait le dos, la proie se libéra. **

La cloche de l'église en contrebas s'était fait entendre 9 fois quand Fleur, drappée de sa robe de chambre, était sortie de la longue maison penchée des Weasley. Ses pieds nus avaient frolé l'herbe, savourant la délicieuse sensation qui s'offrait à elle. Elle était au comble de la joie, un sourire franc pourfendait ses lèvres délicates. Et elle était sincèrement persuadée que rien ni personne ne pourrait venir, aujourd'hui, lui gâcher son plaisir criminellement volé dans les heures les plus sombres de la nuit passée.

Embrassant l'air chaud de ses bras, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Son éclat de rire parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Bill, son mari, qui la rejoignit dans le jardin. Il aimait la voir sourire de cette façon. Comme une enfant ingénue, innocente et avide de vivre. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant à quel point les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Avec tendresse, il attrappa sa petite main et l'attira à lui. Elle ne résista pas, et vint se blottir dans ses bras avec malice. La serrant fort contre lui, il caressa ses cheveux avec affection. Il murmura un tendre "Je t'aime" à son oreille, sans se douter qu'elle ne l'écoutait que distraitement. Son regard était perdu en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre du premier étage, irrémédiablement close.

Dans la même chambre, un bruit répétitif et aggressif avait tiré Ron de sa torpeur. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, attendant patiemment que le silence revienne. Il ne revint pas. Le bruit fini par se transformer en grincement, signe que la porte était en mouvement, puis en un mumure étouffé. Il lui sembla reconnaitre son prénom que l'on chuchotait, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Il tressaillit en sentant une main l'effleurer. Il recula au maximum dans l'angle du mur, espérant ne plus être à sa portée. Il ne supportait plus le moindre contact, la moindre présence.

"Ron ?"

Il reconnu cette fois-ci distinctement la voix d'Hermione. Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge alors que les larmes recommencèrent à mouiller le plancher sur lequel il était assis. Une plainte sourde lui échappa. La main tenta de l'effleurer encore, mais il lutta pour en rester loin.

" S'il te plait, reste loin de moi."

Il devina le masque d'incompréhension qui devait se peindre sur le visage d'Hermione. Il la connaissait si bien à présent. Il pouvait se rappeler dans les moindres détails des humeurs que son visage représentait.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ron, dis le moi..."

Sa voix empestait la panique, la douleur de le voir ainsi, et surtout l'incompréhension, une incompréhension qu'elle n'avait jamais supporté. Ne pas comprendre, était pour Hermione Granger, aussi tolérable que la compagnie d'Aragog pour lui. Il se détestait de lui infliger ça, mais il devait la repousser, pour son propre bien.

" Hermione, laisse moi s'il te plait..."

Il sentit l'inquiétude et la culpabilité percer dans sa voix quand elle lui demanda :

" Est-ce que...est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?"

_Oh bon sang, non ! Non Mione, ne culpabilise pas de mes erreurs... J'ai tellement honte, je voudrais te maintenir loin de ce bourbier, alors s'il te plait, ne vient pas sauter dans la flaque à pieds joints..._

"Non, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi le problème."

Cela ne la fit pas reculer pour autant. C'était bien son genre. Maintenant qu'elle avait ciblé l'origine du problème, elle allait rester, rester pour l'aider. Il aurait mieux fait de prétendre le contraire, de lui dire, même à contrecoeur, que c'était sa faute. Mais il savait bien qu'elle ne serait pas partie pour autant. Elle s'assit en tailleur, sur le sol, près de lui et loin à la fois. Maintenant la distance qu'il avait imposé, elle resta à une longueur de bras de lui.

" Parles moi... Murmura-t-elle douloureusement."

Ron s'y refusait. L'observant avec attention, elle remarqua plusieurs choses. Elle remarqua les jointures de ses mains, de ses poings qu'il serrait au point de les blanchir. Elle remarqua les cheveux en bataille au sommet de son crâne, et ceux dressés sur le haut de sa nuque. Elle remarqua sa peau blafarde et les tremblements qui soulevaient son corps. Elle remarqua son t-shirt à l'envers, aux coutures saillantes. Elle remarqua sa respiration irrégulière, et les frissons qui couvraient sa peau.

Hermione avait toujours été, à l'égale de Molly Weasley, d'une perspicacité étonnante. Elle avait compris que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé. Ron n'était pas difficile à vivre, il n'était pas sujet aux crises d'angoisses, ni à quelconque autre genre de crises, il n'était pas schizophrène, ni bipolaire, et il n'y avait chez lui aucun indice d'un quelconque trouble intérieur qui aurait put le conduire à réagir comme il le faisait. Le trouble devait donc être extérieur, en déduisit Hermione.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Ron, parles moi... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...Je peux t'aider, mais seulement si tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé."

Ron demeurait muet, incapable de laisser le moindre mot s'échapper de sa bouche. Hermione savait qu'il ne lui dirait pas tout d'un trait, qu'elle devait le ménager, lui tirer les vers du nez un par un, avec délicatesse et compassion. Aussi fit-elle apparaitre un morceau de parchemin et une plume qui lui serviraient à écrire un mot qu'elle allait placarder sur la porte. Parce que s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Ron et elle avaient besoin, c'était de patience et de tranquillité.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures. Lorsque Ginny leur monta un plateau repas et qu'Hermione vit que Ron ne comptait pas s'alimenter, elle tenta d'insister, mais fini par ne pas y toucher non plus. Elle parla peu, juste pour appaiser Ron, le rassurer. Elle lui rappela qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, qu'elle n'avait ni l'intention de partir, ni celle de le laisser tomber, peu importe ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter. Avec tendresse et patience, elle apaisa Ron lorsque sa respiration recommençait à s'accélérer. lorsque ses tremblements augmentaient, lorsque ses plaintes perçaient entre ses bras toujours repliés.

Ce ne fut que vers la fin de l'après-midi qu'elle parvint à poser doucement sa main sur son bras sans qu'il la repousse. Avec des gestes mesurés, et tout en continuant de lui parler, pour refouler leurs larmes à tous les deux, elle caressa ses mains, puis ses bras. Elle le sentait s'abandonner petit à petit, épuisé de lutter seul contre ce monstre qui ne s'effondrerait que face à deux adversaires. Toujours avec cette douce lenteur, elle s'était rapprochée, et à présent effleurait sa nuque, réchauffait son dos moite. Il la laissa faire, incapable de résister à cette fille qui lui demandait toutes les permissions, qui ne le forçait à rien, qui se proposait juste de l'aider à rendre sa vie plus douce l'espace d'un instant.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, déchirant le coeur d'Hermione, qui, sans trop parvenir à se modérer, enserra le corps fatigué et triste de Ron contre elle. Tremblant et pleurant, il se laissa aller, s'appuyant sur son coeur, murmurant sans cesse ces deux mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas : "Pardonne moi".

Alors elle se mit à le bercer, et à le serrer fort contre elle, de peur de le voir s'échapper pour se réfugier dans un des angles de cette petite chambre d'enfant qui n'en était plus véritablement une. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle se mordit une lèvre pour les empêcher de couler. Elle devait être forte, être un roc, une pierre, contre laquelle Ron pouvait s'appuyer sans risquer de trébucher.

Toujours avec cette voix douce et patiente, quoique empreinte d'un peu de force, elle demanda, refusant un nouveau silence :

" Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?"

Ron ne dit rien quelques secondes.

" Je vais te perdre...Je vais te perdre si je te le dis. J'ai tellement honte..."

Sa voix s'était brisée. Hermione lui laissa le temps de se remettre avant de l'interroger à nouveau.

" Je suis là...Souffla-t-elle. Je suis là, et je compte bien rester. Raconte moi."

Elle avait parlé sur un ton doux et rassurant. Un ton qui invitait à la confidence, sans préjugés et sans jugements. Un ton qui avait convié Ron à se délester de son fardeau, bien trop grand pour lui seul.

Alors, lentement, avec méfiance et culpabilité, Ron avait commencé à tout avouer. D'une voix tremblante, trébuchant sur les mots, s'emmélant dans les explications, il lui relata, sans donner de nom, la première nuit où Fleur avait fait irruption dans sa chambre, ce moment terriblement destabilisant où il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas elle. Il lui détailla tous les regards, toutes les menaces, toutes les morsures qui lui avaient été offerts.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait chaotiquement dans son récit, le coeur d'Hermione accélérait. Elle savait de qui il parlait sans qu'il ait à la mentionner. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme sous ce toit capable d'un tel comportement. Et même si elle l'avait habilement camouflé, Hermione avait très vite compris de quoi Fleur pouvait être capable si on l'y poussait. Mais qui l'avait alors poussée ? Pas Ron. C'était un fait, Ron n'était pas bon comédien, et ces tremblements, ces sanglots, cette douleur qu'il transpirait, tout était bien trop spontanné pour être joué.

La respiration d'Hermione était devenue aussi saccadée que celle de Ron, qu'elle serrait encore contre elle, avec force, incapable de le relacher, ou de desserer son étreinte, terrorisé par ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre. Une vague de colère la submergea, mais elle ne laissa rien transparaitre, de peur de freiner Ron dans son récit. Elle n'imaginait pas encore ce qui l'attendait.

Ron se tût. La honte et la culpabilité l'étouffaient, ne lui permettant pas de raconter les derniers évenements. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il voulu se dégager des bras d'Hermione, mais compris rapidement qu'elle ne le laisserait aller nulle part. Alors il ferma les yeux, pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et respira un grand coup pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la nausée.

"Est-ce que c'est tout ? Lui demanda Hermione doucement."

Cette question destabilisa Ron. Il était perdu, comme pris au piège involontairement. Que convenait-il de faire ? Lui parler de la nuit dernière, de ce moment terrible où le point de non retour avait été atteint, où il avait été brisé ? Ou taire cette douloureuse vérité, la garder comme un secret, un fardeau que lui seul porterait ?

Et puis, avant qu'il n'ait put se décider, sa tête avait glissé dans le cou d'Hermione, contre sa peau où il sentait son parfum et les battements de son coeur. Les mains d'Hermione ne tremblaient pas, sa respiration était redevenue normale, il n'y avait pas de traces d'eau salée sur ses joues. Il se souvint de toutes les promesses qu'elle lui avait faites, des promesses que tous deux savaient qu'elle tiendrait. Hermione était forte, suffisamment forte pour l'aider, le soutenir et le secourir si jamais il venait à faiblir sur son chemin de croix. Alors il décida de faire table rase des mensonges, de repartir à zéro, de lui faire confiance.

" Non. Cette...Cette nuit...elle est allée plus loin. Elle...elle a dépassé toutes les limites".

Ce fut douloureux, exténuant, et chaotique, mais Ron fini par tout raconter à Hermione. Il fini par lui dire comment cette nuit qui aurait put n'être qu'une énième nuit à supporter les baisers et caresses de Flleur, était devenue la nuit où elle l'avait contraint par l'_impero_ à coucher avec elle. Comment cette première fois, qu'il avait réservé pour son premier amour, pour elle et non Fleur, lui avait été volée sans scrupules et sans tendresse. Comment il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir eut la force et le pouvoir de lui résister. Et il termina par lui demander mille et un pardons, qu'elle fini par étouffer d'une main tremblante.

Son étreinte ne s'était pas déserrée. Malgré tout le dégout qu'elle ressentait, la peine et la colère. Malgré son coeur qui battait la chamade, son corps tremblant et ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à chaque instant. Malgré son envie de vomir, son désir de vengeance et les sanglots qui ne tarderaient pas à se faire sentir. Elle resta forte, ne laissant rien paraitre. Parce qu'elle se devait d'être un roc, une pierre. Pour Ron. Et pour elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deux Weasley pour une Delacour.**

**5 - La proie piégea l'araignée dans sa propre toile.**

La nuit avait été éprouvante, Hermione ne se rappelait pas vraiment d'avoir dormi plus de 5 minutes d'affilées. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien, puisque pendant tout le temps où elle était restée réveillée, elle avait cherché sans répit, une façon de piéger Fleur , de libérer Ron et de mettre en lumière l'abominable secret que le Terrier avait abrité.

Hermione fini par émerger définitivement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était allongée dans le lit de Ron qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras. La bataille pour qu'il se couche sur ce lit avait été dure, même après qu'elle ait complètement changé draps et matelas. Ron avait passé une nuit agitée. Il avait parlé dans son sommeil, il s'était débattu comme un diable et avait tenté par tous moyens à fuir des cauchemars qui semblaient plus vrais que vrais. Assomée par ce qu'elle avait appris la veille, Hermione n'avait pas pensé à protéger le subconscient de Ron, des attaques nocturnes.

Recevant un dernier coup de coudes dans les cotes, Hermione décida que cela devait cesser. Doucement, elle réveilla Ron qui sursauta en ouvrant les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et murmura :

" Tu es trop fragile pour ce monde de brutes, mon amour..."

Elle sentit le corps de Ron trembler contre elle, secoué de sanglots. Elle était lasse, de toutes ces plaintes, ces larmes, ces douleurs. Elle le secoua et essuya les larmes au ras de ces cils.

" Arrête, nous avons assez pleuré tous les deux, ça ne mène à rien."

Il acquiesça et renifla. Elle en profita pour le prévenir qu'elle comptait agir. Elle voulait le ménager, mais elle ne pouvait réellement se le permettre. Elle caressa ses cheveux distraitement et attendit qu'il la regarde pour capter son attention. Mais il ne le fit pas, il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

" Tu sais, murmura-t-il, j'y pense sans arrêt. Je peux pas...Je peux pas me me sortir de l'esprit cette nuit. Et c'est horrible parce que je me sens incapable de vivre avec."

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra. Elle attrappa le visage de Ron entre ses mains et lui dit :

" On va survivre à tout ça. Toi et moi, ensemble. Il n'y a rien qui pourra venir à bout de nous. Surtout quand toute la lumière sera faite sur Fleur."

Il la regarda avec inquiétude, conscient que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. Instinctivement, il pensa à Bill.

" Et Bill ?"

Hermione soupira :

" Je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusion, ça va être dur pour lui, mais il vaut mieux qu'il le sache."

Le regard de Ron se perdit. Hermione l'obligeat à lui faire face à nouveau :

" J'ai un plan Ron. Mais il ne va réussir qu'à une condition. Il va falloir que tu sortes de cette chambre et que tu agisses comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au moins pour aujourd'hui. Je te promet que ce soir tu pourras respirer à nouveau. Mais il faut que tu le fasses Ron, sinon ça ne pourra pas marcher."

Il ne répondit pas de suite, mais fini par acquiescer lentement. Il était prêt à tout pour Hermione, surtout depuis qu'elle avait montré que ses qualités n'étaient pas que du vent. Hermione était la personne la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais connu, nul doute qu'elle allait réparer les bétises qu'il n'avait put empêcher de laisser se produire. Elle avait un plan, forcément un bon plan. Et c'était le cas, elle avait un plan, d'une simplicité enfantine, mais d'une efficacité redoutable.

Personne n'avait rien vu venir, pas même Ron. Hermione n'avait rien laissé transparaitre, elle avait été d'une discrétion inconcevable. Ron avait tenté de faire pareil, mais la journée avait été éprouvante, et il avait tant bien que mal justifié son absence de la veille par une migraine tenace.

La journée touchait lentement à sa fin, sans que rien ne se soit vraiment passé. Ron s'interrogeait, quand Hermione comptait-elle intervenir ? Et surtout, comment ? Il ne le sut, qu'une fois la machine lancée.

La nuit était en train de tomber, la journée avait été, comme la précédente et, surement comme la suivante, d'une chaleur pesante. Mais les Weasley avaient une habitude, un rituel, celui du thé du soir.

"Laissez ! Je m'en occupe ! " S'exclama Hermione, alors que Mrs Weasley se levait pour préparer les tasses.

Elle fit chauffer l'eau, sortit les herbes et les mit à infuser. Elle était en train de sortir le sucre quand Ron la rejoignit.

" Hermione, tu avais dit..."

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer, son air désespéré n'était pas dur à interpréter. Elle posa une main de chaque coté de son menton et l'embrassa pour détourner les regards. Puis, en le regardant dans les yeux, elle murmura :

" M'est-il déjà arrivé de te laisser tomber ?"

Lentement, il fit signe que non de la tête. Elle sourit et le renvoya auprès de sa famille. Elle le regarda s'asseoir dans un grands sofa, auprès de Ginny, en lui gardant une place. Puis, entendant le sifflement de la bouilloire, elle retourna à la prépration du thé.

Une fois celui-ci prêt, elle posa le plateau sur la table basse, et s'assit près de Ron qui se calla contre elle. Elle observa les Weasley se servir, et laissa son regard détailler Fleur, assise sur les genoux de Bill, dans le fauteuil d'en face.

_Que la fête commence._

" Ce thé est vraiment délicieu Hermione ! "

Elle remercia Arthur d'un petit sourire, et repris le flambeau de la conversation :

" Alors Fleur, vous vous accoutumez bien aux Weasley ? "

Son interlocutrice eut un léger sourire et haussa les épaules.

" Ce n'est pas bien difficile, ils sont tous si accueillants."

_Tu m'en diras tant, sale garce._

" Oui, mais vous devez bien avoir quelques affinités particulières. Non ?"

A contrecoeur, la jeune mariée répondit :

" Je m'entends plutot bien avec Ron. Enfin, pour ma part, mais il ne veux pas vraiment coopérer."

Avant que la conversation se détourne pour interroger Ron, tous les Weasley étant tenus en haleine par cet échange, Hermione rebondit.

" Comment ça, il ne veut pas coopérer ?"

Fleur tenta de ne pas répondre, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle

" Il me repousse quand je tente de l'embrasser."

Un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche qu'elle ferma avec ses deux mains. Tous les Weasley la regardèrent avec une surprise non dissimulable. Hermione sentit Ron se coller encore un peu plus contre elle. Les sourcils de Bill se froncèrent.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?"

Hermione extirpa de la poche de son jean une petite fiole qui ne contenait qu'un quart d'un liquide transparent comme de l'eau.

" Voici du véritasérum. Il y en avait dans toutes les tasses. Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, installez vous bien confortablement, le spectacle va commencer."

Fleur se redressa, prête à bondir sur Hermione, mais Bill la retint par la taille. Les questions reprirent :

" Avez vous tenté plus que des baisers avec Ron ?"

Le regard de Fleur était mauvais, mais elle était incapable d'éluder la question.

" Nous avons eut une relation sexuelle la nuit précédant la journée d'hier."

Tous les Weasley sursautèrent, Bill rugit et se leva, prêt à se jeter sur Ron. Hermione s'interposa. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et siffla, les dents serrées :

" Je n'ai pas terminé."

Alors, Bill surpris et soumis par une telle force de volonté, reprit sa position initiale et entrepris de retenir Fleur qui se démenait pour sauter sur Hermione.

" Ron était-il consentant ?"

Fleur laissa échapper un petit "non" qui faillit provoquer une attaque cardiaque dans toute la famille Weasley. Hermione, en parfaitre maitresse de ses nerfs, continua l'interrogatoire.

" Comment l'avez vous forcé ?"

Résignée, Fleur s'était repliée sur elle-même.

" Avec l'_impero_.

- Espèce de sale petite ..."

Ginny ne termina pas sa phrase. La main de Ron avait fait pression sur son bras, l'incitant au calme.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda Bill à Ron".

Ce dernier acquiesça. Bill se tourna alors vers son épouse.

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

Elle soupira et avoua.

" Parce que j'aime sentir que je fais céder les hommes Bill. Et toi tu ne me cèdes rien. Tu me soumet, comme si je t'appartenais, mais tu ne me laisses pas tenir les rennes. Tu nous enfonce dans un petite vie de couple marié, sans le moindre relief, sans risques et sans surprises. J'ai besoin de m'épanouir, mais avec toi je me sens faner..."

Incapable d'en écouter plus, Bill se leva. Il se dégagea du fauteuil en repoussa Fleur qui ne résista pas.

"Tu n'as qu'à aller t'épanouir ailleurs ! Je vais faire mes valises, tu as une heure pour faire les tiennes. Je t'enverrais les documents du divorce dès que j'aurais parlé à un mage-juriste."

Il quitta la pièce, sans un regard derrière lui. Son père se précipita à sa suite. Dès qu'elle se sentit moins menacée, Fleur tenta cette fois de s'en prendre à Ron, recroquevillé sur le sofa. Mais Hermione fut plus rapide. L'attrappant par la gorge, elle stoppa sa course en plein vol.

" Tu ne penses pas avoir fait suffisamment de mal comme ça espèce de monstre ? Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te regarder t'en prendre à lui sans agir ? Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas attendu que tu te réveilles pour t'égorger. Mais dans tous les mondes civilisés, c'est la vérité qui prédomine. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne t'approches plus jamais de lui, ou d'un seul Weasley, sinon, je n'aurais que faire de la vérité."

Le regard qu'elle lança à Fleur aurait put dissuader tout un clan de mangemorts de faire le mal pendant une éternité. Mais Fleur n'était pas à sa première guerre de familles. Hermione l'avait à peine relachée qu'elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, comme un diable sortit de sa boite à facéties.

Un éclair de lumière traversa le salon, très rapidement suivit d'un cri de douleur et d'une confusion de bruit. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Ron et Hermione que c'était Ginny qui était à l'origine du sortilège de chauve-furie qui s'acharnait sur Fleur. Celle-ci disparut du salon en hurlant, poursuivie par Ginny.

Hermione se tourna vers Mrs Weasley qui, toujours installée sur son fauteuil, était en état de choc. Sa tasse gisait sur le sol sans que personne ne se soit aperçu qu'elle était tombée. Son visage laissait entrevoir une extreme tristesse avec une suprise impossible à dissimuler. Mais de son corps entier émanait une impression de douleur, une douleur maternelle, une douleur qu'on ne ressent que pour la chair de sa chair, qui heurte et résonne au plus profond de son être. Mrs Weasley tout comme Ron, semblait marqué à vie par cet instant.

Lentement, elle se leva, s'approcha de son fils cadet et s'assit sur le bord du sofa près de lui. Sa main tremblante vint caresser son visage.

"Mon petit...Mon petit garçon..."

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle serrait son fils contre son coeur, le corps secoué de tremblements. Ron respira un grand coup pour ne pas pleurer de concert avec elle, et, avec délicatesse, il l'écarta de lui. Tenant ses mains fermement, il lui dit calmement :

" Maman, monte t'occuper de Bill. ça ira pour moi. "

Elle sembla se souvenir de l'existence de son autre fils. Levant le regard vers Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle prendait bien soin de Ron, elle fini par consentir à quitter la pièce.

Hermione se rassit dans le sofa, et laissa Ron se lover dans ses bras.

" Je suis désolée pour cette épreuve... Murmura-t-elle."

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vide. Pendant quelques secondes. Puis, alors que les cris retentissaient à l'étage, et que les voix de Bill et Fleur se distinguaient clairement. Il souffla :

" Et moi je suis désolé pour Bill."

Hermione lui caressa distraitement les cheveux. Elle aussi plaignait Bill sincèrement. Il avait écoppé d'une plaie, d'une folle furieuse infidèle et monstrueusement manipulatrice.

" Bill est fort, il saura rebondir. "

Ron acquiesça, espérant qu'elle dise vrai. Des pas ne tardèrent pas à retentir dans l'escalier, et ledit Bill emergea dans le salon, une valise à la main, poursuivie par sa mère qui tentait de le retenir. Il s'approcha de la porte et posa sa valise à l'entrée. Puis, d'un pas assuré se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvaient Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier se leva et tenta de s'expliquer auprès de son frère qui le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

" Je ne t'en veux pas. "

Ron se figeat, abasourdi. Bill continua :

" Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Tu es un Weasley, tu as toujours été loyal, et je sais que tu m'as toujours aimé et respecté. Pour ça, je te pardonne. Et je te présente des excuses pour le comportement inexcusable de ma...de Fleur. "

Il y avait beaucoup de solennité dans les paroles de Bill, et face à son grand-frère, Ron eut l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant :

" Mais, pourquoi tu pars Bill. Tu es chez toi ici..."

Bill laissa échapper un soupir.

" Je...J'ai besoin de réfléchir Ron. Je vais aller passer quelques jours chez un ami, en Ecosse, et je reviendrais. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je reviendrais. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

Il donna une accolade à Ron qui s'accrocha à lui, refusant presque de le laisser partir. Ce ne fut que quand Bill lui demanda de prendre soin de lui, qu'il consentit à libérer son ainé. Celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. Son regard avait changé. Hermione n'était pas de sa famille, et ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas convenable. Elle avait éclaboussé son honneur et celui de Ron pour essayer de prouver la culpabilité de Fleur face à la famille entière. Bill regrettait qu'elle n'ai pas eu l'initiative de venir lui parler en privé d'abord. Il était conscient qu'il ne l'aurait probablement pas écouté, mais c'était ce qu'il aurait été convenable de faire.

" Merci pour le spectacle Hermione, et merci pour la vérité, mais je ne félicite pas tellement ta façon de procéder."

Elle acquiesça en le regardant dans les yeux, consciente que son plan n'avait pas été des plus recherchés.

" Il y a eut des choix à faire et je les ais fait. J'ai privilégié le bien être de Ron plutôt que ta fierté. S'il fallait le refaire, je recommencerais. Mais si ça peut te soulager, je m'en excuse profondément."

Il hocha la tête perdu dans ses pensées. Après quelques secondes, il esquissa un petit sourire.

" Merci. C'était la réponse qu'il me fallait. Tu es celle qu'il lui faut. Prend soin de Ron, il en a besoin."

Puis il tendit la main à Hermione qui la serra. Il embrassa tendrement ses parents et sa soeur, attrappa sa valise et sortit dans la chaleur d'une nuit de juillet. Il n'allait refaire surface que 11 mois plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Deux Weasley pour une Delacour.**

**6 - Epilogue - Et les chenilles devinrent papillons. **

Le mois de mai avait à peine débuté, mais un étrange parfum d'été plannait déjà sur la ville de Glasgow et ses environs. Le soleil faisait quelques apparitions timides pour faire éclore les bourgeons des arbres qui, quelques semaines plus tard seraient fleuris.

Bill avait hâte de voir les arbres baignés de couleurs et de fleurs. Il trouvait l'Ecosse magnifique au printemps. Surtout vu depuis le jardin de Ruby. Surtout quand Ruby était dans le paysage. Ruby rendait tout ce qui l'entourait, d'une beauté sans pareille. Bill aimait Ruby comme il avait rarement aimé quelqu'un avant, excepté Fleur, dans les premiers mois de leurs romance, et encore.

Mais pour l'instant, Bill était dans le jardin, et il était seul. Ruby et son chien, Oscar étaient partis en balade, le laissant méditer seul, dans la douce chaleur d'un matin printannier en Ecosse. Il se remémora sa famille, sentit cet énorme vide dans son coeur, le vide dont seul peut être victime celui qui a quitté ceux qu'il aime de façon précipitée et désagréable. Cela faisait 11 mois. Presque un an, qu'il avait laissé son épouse derrière lui, qu'il avait abandonné la responsabilité des actes qu'elle avait commis à plus courageux et endurants que lui. Presque une année entière qu'il avait fuit, qu'il avait tiré un trait, qu'il avait décidé de tout laisser derrière lui pour se retrouver. Aujourd'hui, il s'était retrouvé. Les papiers du divorce avaient été reçus et renvoyés. Il était libre et épris. Sa vie avait connu un virage sans précédent, mais cette courbe était nécessaire. Il avait ouvert les yeux sur une réalité qui n'était pas forcément un secret, mais qu'invariablement il essayait de refouler.

Il avait quitté le Terrier sous les cris de Fleur, les sorts de Ginny et les larmes de sa mère. Les trois femmes de sa vie. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. A présent, la réalité était tout autre. Ruby était de retour dans sa vie, et il était intimement convaincu qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû la quitter. C'était une intuition qui l'avait poussé ce soir là, 11 mois plus tôt, à transplaner devant sa porte, après 3 années de silence radio. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé sur le carreau. Elle l'avait hébergé. Comme une mère, comme une amie, comme une femme, elle avait pansé ses plaies, soigné son coeur, nourrit ses espoirs et son amour. Il aimait se dire qu'elle l'avait ramené d'entre les morts, persuadé que ces mots n'étaient toutefois pas assez forts pour témoigner tout le courage qu'elle lui avait insufflé.

Il sentit une main douce caresser son épaule, sa nuque. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que Ruby enserrait son torse de ses bras fins.

" A quoi tu penses ? " , Murmura-t-elle affectueusement.

Il porta une de ses mains à sa bouche et l'embrassa.

" A ces trois années que j'ai perdu, loin de toi.

- C'est se quitter pour mieux se retrouver.

- Je n'aurais pas dû renoncer à toi pour elle.

- Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait."

Il se retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux, surpris. Elle s'expliqua :

" Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, tu l'aurais regretté, tu n'aurais jamais sû que c'était une erreur. Et comme on n'apprend que de ses erreurs...Je suis contente d'avoir attendu. D'une certaine façon, je savais que je te reverrais. "

Il hocha la tête silencieu et pensif. Se remémorant leur idylle passionnée et leurs amourettes de jeunesse. Ruby et lui étaient destinés. Leur amour avait connu des hauts et des bas dans leurs années à Poudlard, mais leurs interruptions n'étaient jamais définitives, tôt ou tard, ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre, comme aimantés par cette douce folie, cette passion infinie, l'amour d'une vie.

A quelques centaines de miles de Glasgow, en plein coeur de Londres, dans un appartement partiellement aménagé s'éveillait Ronald Weasley. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reconnaitre la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Claire, lumineuse, spatieuse, elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait quitté au Terrier.

Toujours avec une lenteur mesurée, son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui partageait son lit. Elle était allongée contre lui, somnolente. Sa respiration était régulière et apaisante. Et quoi qu'elle soit nue et à peine couverte d'un drap blanc, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'en cet instant.

Il laissa ses yeux se perdre sur la courbe de son dos et se remémora la première nuit que tous les deux venaient de partager. Elle avait été magnifique. Aussi bien la nuit en elle-même, qu'Hermione. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Fleur était loin derrière eux. Ce n'était rien comparé à cette nuit, Hermione avait tout effacé, tout réparé. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse pas arranger. Même son coeur petit à petit se remettait.

Les temps avaient été durs. Fleur avait quitté le Terrier quelques minutes après Bill, ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis. Mais, elle avait beau être partie, elle n'avait pas emporté dans sa valise le mal qui avait été fait et qui était resté, marquant de façon indélébile toute une famille qui, avant son passage était soudée. Malgré le départ de sa tortionnaire, Ron ne dormait pas sur ses deux oreilles, craignant de la voir entrer en catimini dans sa chambre. Il demeurait aussi sur ses gardes la journée, terrifié à l'idée que son ombre puisse roder dans les parages, persuadé qu'un psychopathe ne quitte jamais vraiment l'endroit où il a oeuvré.

Et comme la tranquillité avait quitté chacun des habitants de la maison penchée, comme la paranoia s'était installée, Hermione avait prit les devants pour rétablir le calme. Elle avait visité des dizaines d'appartements avec ses parents avant de choisir celui-ci. Elle avait signé le bail de location avec le propriétaire et commencé à faire les cartons avant même que quiconque s'aperçoive que leur départ était imminent. Toutes leurs affaires étaient arrivées la veille, mais ils n'avaient pas fini de les déballer. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux, ils étaient redevenus maîtres de leur destinés.

Hermione emergeat. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le nez, elle se réveilla. Elle eut un léger sourire en constatant que Ron l'observait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle le captivait. Il était fasciné par tout ce qu'elle dissimulait. Il se souvint que durant leur première année, elle avait fondu en larmes en l'écoutant se moquer d'elle. Et 11 mois auparavant, elle n'avait pas laissé une seule larme couler en l'écoutant raconter ce qui le tourmentait. Elle avait rétablit la vérité, chassé son démon et soutenu sans jamais défaillir. Comment pouvait-elle être devenue aussi forte en quelques années seulement ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle devienne si courageuse et déterminé ? Qu'aurait-il fait si elle ne l'avait pas épaulé ?

_Tu te serais pendu dans ta chambre comme un imbécile lâche ... _

Un frisson le parcourru. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha pour embrasser la pliure de son front avec tendresse. Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Et à peine avait-il décollé sa bouche du front d'Hermione, que l'évidence s'imposa à lui.

Il tendit distraitement la main vers la table de nuit et en ouvrit le premier tiroir, à la recherche de la première chose qu'il avait rangé en emménageant. Sa mère lui avait dit d'attendre d'en être sûr, de ne pas faire d'erreur, rien de précipité. Elle lui avait dit que le moment venu, il le saurait, il le sentirait.

Et c'était maintenant. C'était à cet instant précis, allongé contre Hermione, le coeur battant à tout rompre, observant un rayon de soleil se perdre dans ses cheveux, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie autrement qu'avec elle. Il n'entrevoyait pas de meilleur réveil que celui auquel il avait eut droit ce matin. Il ne concevait pas, qu'il puisse exister de femme plus belle, plus courageuse et plus parfaite qu'Hermione. Le moment était véritablement venu, il le savait, il le sentait.

Alors, extirpant du petit meuble une boite dont il se débarrassa pour ne conserver que son contenu, il se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait affectueusement. Tout en lui présentant la bague qu'il voulait la voir porter, il murmura :

" Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis ce jour où, en première année nous avons participé à ce jeu d'échec pour atteindre la pierre, depuis cet instant où je suis tombée et où tu m'as veillée. Je t'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai repris connaissance, où je suis sorti de ce brouillard pour voir ton visage penché au dessus de moi, toi, tes grands yeux chocolats et la petite pliure de ton front qui se forme quand tu es inquiète. Je t'ai aimée depuis tout ce temps, et je pense que ce n'est rien comparé au temps qu'il nous reste. Parce que je suis certain que je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Et je sais qu'on ne te le dis pas assez...même moi, je ne te le dis pas assez, mais tu es exceptionnelle. J'ai conscience du fait que je ne suis probablement pas à la hauteur face à une fille comme toi, mais, si tu veux bien me laisser une chance de devenir ton époux, je te promet que je ferais tout ce qui est humainement possible pour essayer de te rendre heureuse, pour le reste de nos vies. "

Le Terrier était en effervescence ce dimanche, en fin de matinée. Charlie était rentré de Roumanie la veille au soir, et un grand déjeuner familial était en préparation pour célébrer l'évenement. Molly Weasley virevoltait dans sa cuisine, baguette à la main, afin de diriger, en bon chef d'orchestre, la préparation du repas. Ginny et les jumeaux étaient occupés, à l'extérieur, à dresser la grande table où près d'une dizaine de convives s'attableraient bientôt. Le soleil resplendissait haut dans le ciel, et la journée s'annonçait délicieuse, malgré l'absence pesante d'un des frères Weasley.

Quand Ron et Hermione emergèrent par transplanage dans le jardin, tout était déjà installé, et les plats commençaient déjà à être acheminés vers la table. Arthur et les jumeaux avaient déjà pris place autour de celle-ci, tandis que Ginny et Harry venaient à leur rencontre. Ce fut le cri de joie de Ginny en voyant la bague d'Hermione qui alerta tout le monde. Les félicitations et grandes claques dans le dos se succédèrent, et même Charlie, qu'Hermione n'avait jamais rencontré, vint la mettre en garde sur les risques qu'elle courait en épousant son empoté de petit frère. Lequel d'ailleurs, se vit promettre par les jumeaux, un peu d'aide dans le choix de son costume, afin d'éviter la catastrophe du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers.

L'humeur était au beau fixe, les tracas et mauvais souvenirs ayant définitivement désertés le Terrier. Tout le monde s'installa à table avec empressement, désireux de gouter les nouvelles recettes de Mrs Weasley. Les conversations étaient lancées et les rires se déployaient, sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit qui ne se fut trouvé sur la table ou autour d'elle.

C'est ainsi qu'il fallut un moment pour que les Weasley se rendent compte que deux personnes avaient fait irruption dans leur jardin. Et c'est Charlie qui fut le premier à apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants. Il se leva et courru rejoindre l'homme qu'il serra dans ses bras avec enthousiasme.

" Bill ! ça fait tellement longtemps ! "

Charlie ne s'était pas encore décollé que tous les Weasley entouraient déjà le jeune homme, heureux de ces retrouvailles innatendues.

Quand tous furent rassasiés, et que les regards eurent convergés vers la seconde personne, une jeune femme, qui se tenait en retrait derrière Bill, celui-ci estima qu'il était temps de la présenter. Etendant la main, il l'invita à s'approcher.

" Voici Ruby."

Peu nombreux étaient les Weasley qui avaient entendu parler de Ruby. La jeune femme, mal à l'aise, ne savait trop comment se comporter. Elle afficha un sourire timide et esquissa un geste de la main. Tous l'observèrent avec sympathie, mais avant que la gène s'installe, Mrs Weasley les avait invité à s'asseoir en claironnant haut et fort, que la journée s'annonçait merveilleuse maintenant que tous les Weasley étaient réunis.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à table, auprès de Bill, Ruby ne se sentit plus inconfortable et déplacée. Elle se sentit entourée, en famille, elle qui avait vécu seule avec Oscar trop longtemps. Et très vite, les conversations et les rires reprirent, les plats passèrent de mains en mains et la bonne humeur revint plus forte que jamais. Ruby adressa un rapide sourire à Bill.

Un sentiment de profonde gratitude envahit Bill, alors qu'il observait tour à tour les membres de sa famille. Il était heureux d'être de retour. Et il était encore plus heureux de l'accueil chaleureux et sans indiscrétion dont ses proches avaient fait preuve à leur égard. Au plus profond de lui-même, il eut l'impression qu'en réalité, il n'était jamais vraiment parti...


End file.
